


you need a good boy to blow your mind

by Anonymous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, M/M, Smut, Teasing, lots of teasing, poor harry...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall loves playing with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you need a good boy to blow your mind

**Author's Note:**

> based off this gifset on tumblr
> 
> http://sweetharold.tumblr.com/post/126127423703/east-rutherford-0508

Harry is being so good.

Not one word has escaped his mouth since Niall told him to kneel on the floor. His arse is resting on his heels, knees spread only slightly, not a stitch of clothing on him. He's sweating, Niall notices, his back shining just the smallest bit from the light overhead. 

Niall watches the muscles in Harry's back twitch, knowing he's restraining himself from touching his cock. He's been hard since they started and Niall is sure he's struggling. Even Harry doesn't have the best patience. But that's what they're testing tonight, trying to find out his limits. Niall's pretty excited.

Niall walks around Harry, standing in front of him. Harry's head slowly tilts back to look at Niall. His eyes are so blown out, glazed over almost, mouth parted. Niall places his hand on Harry's cheek, rubbing his thumb across his cheek.

"You doing alright?" he asks Harry.

Harry swallows, throat bobbing. "Yes," he rasps.

Niall glances down to his lap. Harry's cock is leaking now.

"Think you still keep your hands to yourself?" Niall nods at where Harry's hands are clenched into fists on his thighs.

Harry nods. "Yes," he repeats.

"Good," Niall says.

Niall unzips his jeans, pushing them and his briefs down enough to get his dick out. He strokes himself a few times, watching Harry lick his lips hungrily as he stares. Niall smirks. He steps closer, causing Harry to spread his legs wider to make space for Niall. Harry sits up straighter, glances at Niall with wild eyes, silently begging.

"Go ahead and put your hands behind your back, babe," Niall encourages.

Harry does as told, shifting where he's sat. He whines, "Niall, please."

"Slow," Niall says. Harry tongues the slit, making Niall hiss. "No teasing," he says roughly.

Harry gives him a look, but doesn't say anything. Good boy. He wraps his lips around Niall's head, sucking, and hums. Niall curses, wrapping his free hand in Harry's curls. He uses his grip to ease Harry down a little, taking more of Niall's cock. Harry sighs in bliss. He loves having Niall's cock in his mouth. When Niall thinks Harry is ready, he moves his other hand to Harry's hair and starts to fuck Harry's mouth. Harry provides the best suction, knows how to hollow his cheeks _just so_ , how to run his tongue along the overly sensitive vein along the bottom of Niall's dick. 

There's something else about this, something that makes it that much more intense for the both of them. Maybe it's the way Harry is completely naked and Niall is still fully dressed. Maybe it's that they're in a hotel and anyone could hear them. Maybe it's because it's still new and fresh and exciting for them.

Harry's cock has gone a deep red, a trail of precome leading from his tip to the floor. He's whining and whimpering, shuffling closer, relaxing his throat to get more of Niall. Niall isn't fairing any better. Moans and groans escaping him, his rhythm faltering the closer he gets.

"M'almost there, babe," Niall breathes.

Harry moans, the vibrations sending Niall closer and closer. Niall's cock twitches, Harry sucks harder, and that's it--Niall's done for. He moans brokenly as he comes down Harry's throat. Harry is shaking, soft and cut off noises muffled around Niall. Niall pulls out of Harry's mouth, breathing heavily. He looks down and sees that Harry's come as well.

"Fuck, Harry," Niall growls. "You came without touching yourself?"

Harry nods, trying to catch his breath, lips red and swollen and shiny. "M'sorry," he says, voice rough.

Niall kneels down in front of him, grasping Harry's face gently in his hands. "You did so good, babe. Don't be sorry," Niall tells him, brushing his hair out of his face. "I'm so proud of you, babe, you are so good," he praises.

Harry nuzzles into Niall's touch, calming down.

Niall thinks they'll be doing this again. Soon.

 


End file.
